woodywoodpeckerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgeous Gal
20190109_211842.jpg|"This ad doesn't convey how beautiful I am but it'll do!" 20190509_224459.jpg|"Helloooooo! Responding to my ad? You're in for the ride of your life! Saddle up sexy!" 20190509_224431.jpg|"I'm an incredibly attractive and wealthy woman looking for a young man to marry! You sound adorable! The name's Gorgeous Gal but you can call me yours!" 20190109_211921.jpg|"Oh I'm just as sexy as I sound Woody. I love young Woodpeckers! Your Gorgeous Gal can't wait to satisfy your every desire!" 20190509_224319.jpg|"I'm at 6969 Lovingbird Lane. Rush right over romeo! I'll be wai-ting!" *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss* 20160607_215009-1.jpg|"Hello my love! Your future bride awaits!" G1.jpg|"I'm Gorgeous Gal nice to meet you Woody Woodpecker! Enough foreplay. Marry me!" 20160607_214147-1.jpg|"I know I just met you but I love you! I'm all yours you lucky boy! 20190509_225455.jpg|*click* *click* *click* *click* *click* "Hey cutey got the time? A lifetime that is!" 20190220_203359.jpg|"Wow! What a man! He's mine!" 20160607_220411-1.jpg|Va va va voom! I'm showing him to my bedroom!" 20190220_203641.jpg|"He makes me so weak in the knees! I'm going to teach him about the birds and the bees!" 20170128 224432-1.jpg|"If you greet me with a kiss on my hand I'll reward you with a wedding band!" G2.jpg|"I'm so attractive he passed out! Time for some mouth to mouth resuscitation dream boy!" 20170128 223434-1.jpg|"Take me now you handsome hunk of Woodpecker!" 20170128 223653-1.jpg|"No Husbando that's not the button that makes me come to you faster!" 20170128 224154-1.jpg|"Okay I know you're making me angry just so you can see my chest heave you bad boy!" 20190109_213346.jpg|"Wow he's so shy he'd rather knock out a knock-out!" 20190109_213325.jpg|"I know he's hesitant but he's so handsome. I'm in heaven! Almost literally." 20151110_224222-1.jpg|"A moment on my lap, a lifetime in my wedding trap!" 20151110_230213-1.jpg|"Turn around because I've got your big bird right here, big boy!" 20161014 200906-1.jpg|"Craving a thighs, legs and breasts combo? Mama's got you covered daddy!" G3.jpg|"Mirror Mirror in your white glove! Here's looking at the one I love!" 20190109_213257.jpg|"Now that is one good looking man! Let's satisfy our other appetites Woody!" 20190109_213221.jpg|"Okay I do want to eat you up but that's not exactly what I mean!" 20190109_213140.jpg|"When it comes to romance I'm a glutton so I'm going to push the button!" 20170128 224857-1.jpg|"Let's get cozy, cuddle bear!" 20170128 225039-1.jpg|*whistle* *whistle* 20151110_223440-1.jpg|"Romantic table for two, cutie pie?" 20170128 225230-1.jpg|"Behind door number one there's lips on a girl honey bun!" 20170128 225428-1.jpg|"Oof! Oh Woody Woodpecker! You dog you!" 20170128 225655-1.jpg|"Kiss me! This lovestruck Missy wants some kissy kissy!" 07747.jpg|"I like what I see and my object is matrimony!" 20170128 230002-1.jpg|"Mwa!" 20170128 230055-1.jpg|"Mwa!" 20170128 230252-1.jpg|"What do you say Mister Right? After two pecks on the cheeks how about a big one on the beak?" *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* GorgeousGal.jpg|"Come back here and Woody wood - pucker up my playful little pup!" 20170128 230354-1.jpg|"What a catch!" 20190109_213111.jpg|"Mmmph he's so strong! I sure know how to pick good men!" 20190109_213051.jpg|"No one makes my lips pucker like this little sucker!" 20190109_213009.jpg|"I'll wake you up with a kiss sleeping beauty!" 20190109_212944.jpg|"Wakey wakey time for love makey!" 20190109_212917.jpg|"My lips are ready let's go steady!" G4.jpg|"Shut up and kiss me you fool!" 20190109_212842.jpg|"He's shaking in anticipation! First we join lips then Gorgeous Gal strips!" 20190509_225253.jpg|"I'm going to kiss you like there's no tomorrow Woodpecker! *kiss* kiss* *kiiiiiiiiiss* 20161014 201617-1.jpg|(I'm in love!) *kiss* 20190109_212743.jpg|*kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss* (Mmmm nice tongue action! Now that's romance! Viva la France!) 20161014 201735-1.jpg|(My heart's beating so fast! I'm so turned on!) *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *smooch* *kiss* *kiss* *smack* 20161014 201928-1.jpg|"He likes it! He likes it!" 20161014 202134-1.jpg|"Don't fight it Woodpecker!" 20151110_223159-1.jpg|"Rawr! Rawr! Such a good kisser! Woof!" 20151110_222728.jpg|"Target acquired!" *smooch* *smooch* *smooch* *smooch* 20151110_222948-1.jpg|"Just a little smoochie smoochie lover lips!" 20181109_055356.jpg|(Touchdown!) 20181109_055433.jpg|(Mmmm is he growing a mustache? Mama like!) 20181109_055457.jpg|(Oh there you are my bashful babe! I like being on top!) 20181109_055527.jpg|(Woody Woodpecker is getting away but I'll make him mine by the end of the day!) 20181109_055631.jpg|(I can go the length with my lip strength!) 20181109_055733.jpg|"Mwa!"(Good practice! I'll have that Woodpecker covered in kisses once I become his Mrs.!) 20160607_225234-1.jpg|"Silly Woodpecker! My next kiss won't miss so prepare for marital bliss!" 20170128 230516-1.jpg|"Ready for my close up, you lucky de-ville!" *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* 20170128 230624-1.jpg|"This painting needs a smooch of color. And a smooch from you stud muffin!" *peck* *smack* *kiss* Gorgeous6.jpg|"I don't know much about art but I'm crazy about you sweetheart!" 20190109_212655.jpg|"Can't keep your eyes off me can you my love bitten smitten kitten!" 20190509_225428.jpg|"Whoa baby! I know you're excited but careful with the merchandise, clumsy boy!" 20190509_225359.jpg|"Oh Woody! Looking under my skirt! What a flirt!" 20190509_225321.jpg|"Check out those muscles! I have a great workout routine planned for later, lover!" 08977.jpg|"You feel very soft, my fine feathered fiance!" 20190109_212601.jpg|"I can't stop fantasizing about Woody Woodpecker he's so dreamy! He's madly in love with me too so I bet this red nightgown draws him to me like a moth to a flame!" 20190109_212524.jpg|"Hey there cowboy! Look who found me once I slipped into something more comfortable! Hop on and slip into something more comfortable too. Me!" G5.jpg|"I want you Woody Woodpecker! Make love to me! We can has The Sex!" 20190109_212447.jpg|"Kiss me and I'll lose the nightgown and welcome you to cougar town!" *kiss* 20190109_212421.jpg|"Oh papa come to mama you French kissing cutie!" *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* 20151110_231806-1.jpg|"Suck face this duck face, darling!" *kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss* 20160607_222435-1.jpg|"Hi sugar lips! Tennis anyone?" frenzy.jpg|"The score is 169 year old in Love, Birdie Boy!" 20190109_212332.jpg|"So you like my new look lover? Let's go boom boom boom in the powder room!" 20190109_212257.jpg|"Do I have something to show you my red, white and blue baby!" 20151110_225316-1.jpg|"All the Bachelor's Party cheesecake you need, beefcake!" frenzy3.jpg|"A little peak and he jumps for joy! What a wolf! I'm going to rock his world!" 20190509_225213.jpg|"Sure I'll be your trophy wife, Woody!" 20190509_225129.jpg|*whistle* *whistle* "I'll hunt you down like a wild animal and claim my prize, Prince Charming! Kiss me Woodpecker!" 20161014 202807-1.jpg|"This wall's not the only thing I'm mounting today my little lovebird!" 20190509_225048.jpg|"There's nowhere to run you cute son of a gun!" 20161014 203028-1.jpg|"You can climb up my chimney anytime, Santa baby! Got mistletoe?" 20181109_052823.jpg|"Peeking at me in the shower? You naughty boy!" 20190109_212225.jpg|"Woody wood peck these tiny lips and Woody Woodpecker x Gorgeous Gal will ship!" *peck* *smack* *kiss* 20190109_212203.jpg|"Hubba hubba press your lips against mine and get in the tuba!" G6.jpg|"Kiss me and let's get all soapy wet my pet!" *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* 20190109_212117.jpg|"Prepare for bubbles! And make love to me on the double!" *kiiiiiiiiiiiiss* 20190220_203107.jpg|"You hoo! I've fallen head over heels in love with you! 20190509_224943.jpg|"Now there's some meat I'd like to tenderize! Growl! Growl!" 20160607_222921-1.jpg|"No I'm not cold. I'm warm for your form baby!" 20190109_212013.jpg|"Ready for some late night entertainment?" 20190109_212051.jpg|"Oooh now that's husband material right there!" *whistle* *whistle* "What I'm going to do to him is for mature audiences only!" 20151110_221750-1.jpg|"How 'bout a twosome hon? Who says there's nothing good on TV!" 20190220_203032.jpg|"Hello Woody Woodpecker! I might be the one on TV but I'm still going to turn you on!" 20190509_224622.jpg|"Stay tuned! I just might have a wardrobe malfunction man o' mine!" 20151110_220855-1.jpg|"These have been the happiest minutes of my entire life! Will you marry me?" 20160211_210655-1.jpg|"I love you Woody Woodpecker! Come on over and kiss your bride. You are so getting lucky tonight!" 20190220_204250.jpg|"Oh Woody Woooooooodpecker! Let's get hitched and start the Honeymoon right away honeylamb!" 20160607_224842-1.jpg|"I know you want me so come and get it lover boy!" 20190220_203223.jpg|"I can't live without you lover lips! Face it Woodpecker you just hit the jackpot!" 20190220_203248.jpg|"Whatever Gorgeous Gal wants Gorgeous Gal gets! You love me too so don't fight fate, life mate!" 20160607_223139-1.jpg|"No more games you shy and silly boy! I'm going to make you a man!" 20190509_224523.jpg|"I do!" "Eh, I give up. I Guess I do." "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the... Well looks like the bride started already!" 20161014 203608-1.jpg|*kiiiiiiiiiiis* *kiss* *kiss* "Oh Woody Woodpecker! We've taken our vows so take me now!" *kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss* 20161014_203928-1.jpg|*kiiiiiiiiiiiiiss* *kiss* *kiss* *peck* *smooch* *smack* *kiss* "Check out these cans!" 20161014_204218-1.jpg|"So how does your famous laugh go? Heh heh heh heh heh!" *kiss* "Heh heh heh heh heh!" *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* "Heh heh heh heh heh!" *kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss* "Heheheheheheheh! Oh Woody Woodpecker!!!" Appearance Gorgeous Gal's only appearance is in the short Woody Woodpecker film A Fine Feathered Frenzy from 1954. In "A Fine Feathered Frenzy," a woman placed an ad in the personals saying she was a 'Gorgeous Gal' who was rich, had plenty of food and wanted to marry a young man. Woody Woodpecker responded to the ad and rang her up on a pay phone. When Gorgeous Gal heard his youthful voice and found out he was a Woodpecker she fell in love with him instantly. She was also insanely turned on since a young woodpecker is her idea of the perfect man. So Gorgeous Gal proceeded to seduce him on the phone with her sexy voice, letting her 'dream boy' know that she was already obsessed with him. He already became the only thing on her mind and she couldn't wait to meet her 'sweetie.' Woody Woodpecker fell in love with her too and agreed to visit her mansion right away. The woodpecker became ecstatic and jumped up and down for joy. When Gorgeous Gal laid eyes on Woody Woodpecker he was exactly how she imagined he would look so she fell even deeper in love and in lust with him. Hearing the words "Hello cutie pie," with Gorgeous' sensual voice made Woody stop in his tracks and smile. He turned to face the woman he thought was his soulmate. Once he got a good look at her he quickly lost interest when he realized she was an overweight and elderly white wig wearing featherless woodpecker. Gorgeous who wore a green dress and lots of jewelry batted her eyelashes and gave him a wink to let him now she was interested. After looking him up and down Gorgeous jumped up and clicked her heels in excitement. She pushed a button on a long escalator so she could go down to greet Woody Woodpecker with a hug and a passionate kiss. Woody turned the escalator on full blast in reverse and threw her out of a window. He thought he was rid of her and sat down to eat at a big table of food only to wind up on Gorgeous Gal's lap. She tried to grab him but the man of her dreams ran to the other side of the table. With a push of a button Gorgeous shrank the furniture into a romantic table for two and continued wooing Woody. He tried to escape again by running threw a door but ran right into her loving arms. Soon after the horny woman kisses the horrified woodpecker on his cheeks and lips several times which turns Gorgeous on even more. During the chase she fires her entire body at him with her enormous puckered lips like cupid's love arrow. She missed and left a giant lipstick imprint on the wall. Woody tried to escape from her clutches but it was to no avail however since the love struck lady appeared behind every door he opened and every corner he turned. Each time she would either try to seduce him with her lovely voice or use her feminine wiles to try to convince the young bachelor to return her affections. Some of her flirtations involved putting on a red nightgown while lying on a lounge sofa and extending her lips before his so they could make out, hiking up her skirt to reveal her tree branch skinny legs, appearing on a giant TV with her large breasts in front of his face while asking if he was interested in a 'twosome' and even offering to bathe together. Eventually the smitten senior citizen locked him in a dungeon room in her mansion. She was wearing a white wedding dress and a priest was present. Calling out to her "Baaaaabyyyyy" and giving the male woodpecker a smile and a lingering wink completed Gorgeous Gal's marriage proposal. Even though they just met, the elderly enamored lady had fallen for Woody Woodpecker so hard that she wanted to marry him immediately. Gorgeous wanted to spend the rest of her remaining days making love to him. He got the heck out of there, flew from California to Florida and swam to a small island. The wealthy woman who wanted Woody Woodpecker pursued him in a golden submarine. Her chubby arm arose from the watercraft and she motioned for him to 'come and get it' with her index finger. Since she was displaying a large wedding ring her intentions were clear. We could also see the white slip of her wedding dress around her shoulder. She had two bracelets on, one was made of pearls and another was a gold band to let her 'fiance' know he would never have to work a day in his life once they got hitched. With the exception of satisfying his new sugar momma in the bedroom naturally. He tried to bail one last time but the bride to be wanted him so desperately that her arm stretched several feet. Gorgeous grabbed the gobsmacked groom to be by his tail feathers and dragged him inside the submarine. Realizing that he was never going to get away from Gorgeous Gal, Woody Woodpecker apparently gives up and marries her. Once the priest exited the vessel the submarine sailed off into the sunset. Mrs. Gorgeous Gal Woodpecker waisted no time starting their Honeymoon. Quotes "Hellooooooo." "Mmmm. That's me." "Mmmm I love woodpeckers! There's only one thing on my mind sweetie. Youuuu! Come on over dream boy. I'll be waiting!" "Hello cutie pie! Your Gorgeous Gal is waiting!" "Here I am darling!" "Sweeeeeetie!" "Silly boy!" "Hi baby!" "Tennis?" "Cheesecake?" "I'm wai-ting!" "Honeylamb!" "How 'bout a twosome hon?" "Baaaaabyyyyy!" Trivia/Notes - While Grace Stafford is the only one who received credit in the film, Gorgeous Gal was actually voiced by Gladys Holland. She also confirms that Gorgeous Gal was indeed a woodpecker. “Yeah, the Woody Woodpecker cartoons, yes. They used to call me whenever there was an accent in it and then I would come and do it. And I never really saw the cartoons, except for the one that I did when I did a very sexy French voice and they said ‘It’s so funny, you must see it.’ And they showed it to me was released in 1954. It was a very heavy-set, fat woodpecker, and with a very, very sexy voice.” While Gorgeous Gal didn't have a heavy French accent, she is probably meant to be of French descent given how flirty and romantic she is and how French characters tended to be portrayed in cinema at the time. http://tralfaz.blogspot.com/2017/10/gorgeous-gal-is-gone.html?m=1 - This cartoon 'A Fine Feathered Frenzy' has at times been featured under an alternative title, 'The Last Chase.' - Foreign translators have taken different approaches with dubbing Gorgeous Gal's voice in other languages. Sometimes she sounds like an even younger woman and other times she has a much deeper and smoldering sexy voice. Sometimes she makes extra sounds such as saying "Mmmm" more often or adding "Oooh" and "Ah" here and there along with more kissing noises tossed in. - It seems like Gorgeous Gal is actually a good kisser. After she grabs Woody Woodpecker on the couch and kisses him on the lips about 12 times Woody can be seen smiling with his eyes closed briefly as he pulls away. His horrified expression only returns when he turns around and looks at her. The woodpecker is more worried about other things that kissing can lead to most likely since he is turned off by her weight and age. Gorgeous of course enjoyed making out with him and responds by firing her entire body towards him with her lips puckered like cupid's love arrow. - Initially Woody Woodpecker's reluctance annoys Gorgeous Gal. Eventually that goes away as she becomes more passionate (especially after kissing him) and much more delusional. She chalks up the woodpecker's hesitation to him being a shy and silly boy who actually wants her and would take pleasure in being reminded that she's waiting for him. - There are plenty of female abhorrent admirers in classic cartoons. Gorgeous Gal is a rare example however since she gets to marry the man she is chasing. On top of that, it is also strongly implied that she forcefully makes love to Woody Woodpecker on their honeymoon. - As usual this cartoon works on the rules of "zero continuity" where the events that transpired do not continue into the next film. So we have no idea how Woody potentially - potentially, if you even desire to attribute any sort of canon to his films - managed to get out of this one. One possible scenario is that Gorgeous Gal romantically ravages him for a few months or so in the golden submarine until she passes away of old age. Since Woody would be entitled to her fortune after her death, he probably loses the remainder of her riches to back taxes she owed or to one hair brained scheme or another. Basically putting him right back at the starting point he is usually in at the beginning of his films. Another possibility is that this cartoon happens after all of Woody Woodpecker's cartoons and this is his final fate. But that seems unlikely since The New Woody Woodpecker Show and any future Woody Woodpecker cartoons would probably take place afterwards due to the use of modern and current technology within the cartoons themselves. Again, only if you are attempting to apply canon to these cartoons. - Another scenario could be that the two are just acting in a film and cameras are following them around, something classic cartoon characters often admit to. For the sake of comedy Gorgeous Gal probably still falls for Woody Woodpecker during the production and has her way with him in the submarine, but since the priest would just be an actor in this scenario they do not really get married. - Naturally if you believe these cartoons exist among several alternate realities then this can easily be a world where Gorgeous Gal gets a near penniless Woody Woodpecker to pay her a visit and the events of the film play out as is. She eventually marries Woody Woodpecker and forcefully makes love to him for the rest of their days. In this reality the two can live "happily" ever after. Since Gorgeous Gal is never mentioned or referenced ever again in other Woody Woodpecker cartoons or Woody Woodpecker lore it's another likely scenario. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Patricia Neal